


It's Always Like This

by leviphiliac



Series: Canonverse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Farlan, M/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ], furlan's just a stupid way to say farlan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviphiliac/pseuds/leviphiliac
Summary: Levi and Farlan just got into the Survey Corps, and they have a very special mission tomorrow. Levi just wants to sleep, but Farlan has other plans...





	It's Always Like This

You lie down in the uncomfortable bed. Worst than what you had back home. But it doesn't matter, it's not like you're going to sleep here forever. You have a mission, and the sooner you accomplish it, the closer you are to freedom.

"Hey."

Farlan's blond mop of hair upside down as he looks at you from the top bunk-bed almost makes you smile.

"Sleep, Farlan. We've got a big day tomorrow."

He sighs, and moves his head from side to side, still upside down. "I know. That's why--"

"No. Nothing's going to happen, we'll be fine."

"Levi. You know we can't be sure of that. Anything could go wrong."

"It won't." You've just had this conversation, and now it's like your roles are reversed. You don't believe what you just told him, but he'd asked you to trust him, and you decided you would. He's always been able to take care of himself, so you really should have nothing to worry about. But his words go against this train of thought, and it makes you mad, you want to shout in his face. Tell him to stop being so damn contradictory. "Go to sleep."

"Alright." Farlan jumps down, standing in front of your bed. Then he lays down beside you. "Was kinda hoping to get some nookie first, though, if you didn't catch my drift. I was being super obvious too, duh."

You let out a loud breath. "Farlan, c'mon. You have to be at the top of your game tomorrow, go to sleep and we'll… celebrate after everything goes well." When you stare into his eyes and see he has no intentions whatsoever of backing out, you let out another sigh.

"The way I see it, we should get a good luck romp."

You grunt, halfway into defeat, still clinging on to the last shreds of your sarcasm. "You think all this sexy talk is going to make me hard?"

He chuckles. "If it doesn't, I've never heard you complaining about my talented mouth." His hand is down your pants before you can even think about protesting. Once there, he finds you're not completely soft, his words did get to you somehow. He always finds a way, and he knows it damn well.

He knows you can never resist him. Why should you? You've been together for so long, you knew it would end up like this, it's not like it's the first time this happens.

His hand moves over you a couple of times, and you turn your head, searching him for a kiss. Fuck it, you'll give him what he wants, maybe it'll even help you sleep for a change. It's never worked like this before, but what's the harm in trying?

Farlan scooches down on your body, taking you into his mouth and sucking hard, although without really putting much effort into it. He just wants to get you wet. You wish he was facing the other way around, so you could also take care of him, but when you see him fingering himself, you understand he's planned all of this.

He looks up at the bunk-bed "I can't ride you, though. The bed's too low."

You pull him to an open mouthed, filthy kiss, all saliva and moans, and when his back hits the bed, your fingers continue his initial task.

"Fuck, Levi. Just do it, you know there's no need for that."

You have no idea how it feels, you've only given to understand it hurts sometimes if you're not careful, so regardless of how many times you've done this, you still try to make it as comfortable as possible for him. "Fuck you." You love him, and you refuse to hurt him.

So you make sure he's relaxed when you enter him, the look on his face giving nothing away except pleasure. His legs clench around you, and that's his sign for you to keep moving, to get closer, deeper, so you do.

He hides his moans on you neck, biting and sucking, and you wish you'd done it first, now having to clench your teeth to stop the noises from coming out. "Far… lan…" You don't succeed, but at this point, it doesn't really matter.

You kiss him again, simply because you love the taste of his mouth, if you could kiss him all day, maybe the wrinkles between you eyebrows would soften. Maybe you should test this sometime.

"So good… Levi…"

He's about to come, you know it all too well, and you wrap a hand around him, while giving to him fast and hard like you know he wants you to. You kind of want to come first though, just so you can give him your undivided attention afterwards.

So you let go of his dick, hoping he won't come on his own, and when his hand tries to get into the game, you bat it away "Wait your turn." You know he likes it when you pretend you're an asshole.

"Screw me harder, then." He gives you a crooked sexy smile. "Screw me like you mean it, bitch."

You smirk and he pulls you to another kiss before you can start to banter. He tastes just so damn good. You comply to his wish, fucking him hard and relentlessly until he lets out a broken noise that almost makes you go crazy at how sinful it sounds.

He's come, just from you pounding into him, but you still go on, and instead of telling you to stop, he just acts like it didn't happen, no trace of his semen, and he's still hot and bothered, so you continue. He starts to stroke himself but stops when you thrust harder into him. Moments later, he sounds like he's coming again but he's still hard, and only when he starts to stroke himself again that you let yourself go. 

You come inside him and pull out, immediately going down and pushing his hand out of the way, substituting it with your mouth.

"Ah, Levi… fuck…"

He's the only person you've ever done this for, and you're still not entirely convinced your technique is any good, but he seems to think you were born to suck cock, so you're thankful for it.

"I'm… I'm gonna…"

You double your efforts, you want to taste him in your mouth, never forget it. Even though it's just a physical act, it makes you feel so much closer to him. 

You wish you could explain to him just how much you love him, how happy he makes you feel, despite your resting bitch face always saying otherwise. It's always like this, but you just can't bring yourself to say it. Both him and Isabel are the light of your life. You love them so much it hurts.

His come hits your tongue, slightly salty and bitter, and you swallow with a silent sigh. Then you lick your way up his body, your tongue circling his nipples as his body shudders against you.

"We're celebrating tomorrow then, yeah?"

Your face is already on his neck, for once you're easily falling asleep. "I guess." You nuzzle his neck, unwilling to move much more. "Don't stray away from me, Farlan."

He smiles contentedly, but you can't see it. "Wouldn't dream of it."

You fall asleep with his neck on your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the most melancholic thing I've ever written.


End file.
